


At Long Last Love Has Arrived

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Series: The 100 Femslash February Challenge [16]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any AU or Headcanon. Lexa sends Clarke gifts. Clarke suspects there is something more to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Long Last Love Has Arrived

It was nearing the end of autumn, the weather getting colder and the sky people were suffering for it. The attack on Mount Weather had took place six months ago and was successful. They had managed to rescue all of the 47 that were still alive and most of the tree people that had been locked in cages. Most of the mountain men had been killed, only the children, Maya and a handful of men and women remained. They had forced the rest of the mountain men into peace.

The people were enjoying the peace and learning how to survive on earth, when not at war. After the attack on Mount Weather the sky people had elected Clarke to be chancellor and Abby her advisor. Most of the sky people, especially those that came down after the 100, and didn’t know how to track or hunt very well. They knew how to grow vegetables and fruit on the ark, but that was on the ark, where the temperatures could be changed. It was a lot harder on earth and the sky people where running out of food.

While trying to figure out what to do about their food supply for the winter, Clarke discussing the issue with her advisors, four tree people on horses rode up to Camp Jaha. When Clarke left the exodus to greet them, she saw they were pulling large carts behind them full of food. There was some meat, but most of it was food that could be stored and would last until the end of winter.

Clarke ordered the guards to open the gates for the hunters. The riders walked their horses into the camp and left the carts in the middle of the camp. One hunter got off his horse to talk to Clarke. “This is a gift from our commander to your people. She knows you have been struggling to collect food and wants to remind you that you are not alone. Out people will help you if you need it”.

“Thank you for bringing us this food Ryder, and tell Lexa I thank her for the generous gift. We appreciate it and will not waste it.” Clarke thanked the hunter. Ryder nodded at Clarke, got back on his horse and led his people back to Ton DC.

A few weeks into winter, and the sky people were no longer going hungry thanks to the woods clan, but the sky people were struggling to keep warm and it was getting colder. Clarke, Abby, Kane and Bellamy were trying to figure out how to keep their people warm. They could build a fire, but most people wanted to stay inside. Their people where too exhausted to hunt animals for their pelts.

Again while holding a meeting about the current problem, four tree people showed up on horses, pulling carts. The carts were filled with animal skins. When they got inside the camp, Clarke saw that they were the same people from the last delivery. They left the carts in the same place they left the food and Ryder went over to Clarke. “Another gift from the commander?” She asked. Ryder nodded his head in answer. “Tell her we appreciate it”. The tree people left and the sky people handed out skins.

After nearly getting speared by a rampaging warthog on a hunting trip, two of Lexa’s warriors showed up at Camp Jaha. Clarke questioned them as to why they were there. “The commander ordered us to be your guards” One had told her. Clarke rolled her eyes at Lexa’s protectiveness, even if she couldn’t be there herself, she had to make sure she was always safe. Clarke accepted them despite the slight annoyance she felt.

It was spring time and the weather was getting warmer, so people were eager to start regular hunting trips into the forest, but most people didn’t know how to hunt or protect themselves if someone were to attack them. A few guards knew a bit of hand to hand combat but not a lot, they usually just shot everyone or tased them. Six warriors turned up at the camp, under Lexa’s orders to train the sky people to both fight and hunt. Clarke was getting suspicious there was something going on with the commander.

After a successful hunting trip at the end of spring, one of the warriors, Lexa had sent handed her a sword wrapped in soft, black cloth and a sheath. It looked to be important somehow, but Clarke didn’t know why. “This is the sword the commander first crafted, when she became Anya’s second. She wants you to have it to defend yourself. She would also like you to learn how to use it” The man had explained.

Clarke took the sword from him and unwrapped its blade. It looked incredible, there was a pattern in the blade that Lexa had put there. She put it in the sheath and tied it to her back. Clarke was sure there was another meaning behind the gift, but she elected to ignore that until a later date.

In the beginning of summer, two horses are delivered to her camp. She received them at the gate from the women who had took them there. “These are a gift to you Commander Clarke, the brown one is for you and the black one is for your second in command” one of the women told her. The tree people had taken to calling her commander since she had become chancellor, they didn’t understand that word and chose not to use it.

Clarke was certain there was another meaning to the six gifts Lexa had given her. She hadn’t seen Lexa since the attack on Mount Weather, but she knew the commander well. Clarke was fed up of the unanswered questions she had running around in her head and decided to put an end to it. She would find out why Lexa sent them all. At first she had thought Lexa was just helping her people survive the winter, but the days were no longer cold, and they could hunt for themselves now, so that wasn’t it.

Clarke gave the black horse to Raven, and got on her horse. She noticed that it was the horse, Lexa had let her use before, and it was also Anya’s horse before she died. Clarke made the horse gallop to Ton DC, so she could get there as quickly as she could. When she got there she handed her horse to a guard and made her way to Lexa’s hut. She walked in without the guards stopping her, as if they had been expecting her.

“You have some explaining to do Lexa” Clarke told her as soon as she saw the brunette woman.

“What do you mean?” Lexa asked, acting overly innocent.

“Why send me all of those gifts? There was six gifts in total, including food and furs, which probably took a lot of hard work to get them. So why?” Clarke questioned, moving within a foot of the commander.

“How have you been Clarke? Anything interesting happen? Make any new friends?” Lexa asked, obviously avoiding Clarke’s questions. Clarke sighed fed up of whatever wasn’t happening between them and left the hut. She made her way to her horse, but Octavia caught up to her.

“She’s been courting you” Octavia blurted out. Clarke looked at her with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to explain. “Lexa came to me before all this happened and asked me how to woo you. I told her to help our people, give you something sentimental to her and protect you. So she did, because she has this huge crush on you that she won’t shut up about. It’s always Clarke this and Clarke that. Honestly we’re fed up of it. But my point is she’s trying to get you to notice her, to take interest in her”.

Clarke sighed and shook her head. “Doesn’t she know she already has that?” she asked more to herself than to Octavia. “Thanks”. She hugged Octavia and made her way back to Lexa’s hut. Clarke dismissed the guards, they only obeyed her because of Lexa’s orders that had been made so long ago now and walked inside. “You’re an idiot you know that” Clarke was almost shouting.

“I thought you said I was smart” Lexa retorted.

“I guess I was wrong” Clarke replied, getting in Lexa’s face. “You know you didn’t need to do all of this. You already had my attention, my interest. You had it since the beginning, even though I was grieving over Finn, I still couldn’t help but notice you. Have you seen your face?” Lexa raised an eyebrow at the last comment. “I mean, you’re beautiful and badass, how could I not take interest Lexa?”

“So you’re angry because…” Lexa prompted.

“I’m angry because you never showed any sign of being interested in me. You always told me love is weakness, what did you just change your mind?” Clarke shouted, frustrated with the stubborn woman and the entire situation.

“No, love is weakness…but for you I’ll be weak” Lexa told her quietly.

The truth in the statement hit Clarke right in the face and she lost all of her anger. “You’re still an idiot” Clarke murmured. “We could have been together so long ago, we’ve missed out on a lot.”

Lexa blushed thinking about what that could imply. “Do you want to be mine?” Lexa asked, stumbling over the words. She didn’t dare to look at Clarke in fear of rejection. Clarke stepped even closer to Lexa and lifted her chin to look in her eyes.

“Only if you agree to be mine” Clarke answered, smiling softly. Lexa gained a hopeful look and a small smile.

“Definitely” Lexa replied, just before Clarke kissed her lovingly.


End file.
